


[Solo/Mendez]越界 第八章

by PIGGIEWEN



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Cavfleck, M/M, Solo/Mendez
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 其余章节请至→http://piggie-wen.lofter.com/post/1cfbd42d_bb441d4





	[Solo/Mendez]越界 第八章

**Author's Note:**

> 其余章节请至→http://piggie-wen.lofter.com/post/1cfbd42d_bb441d4

Solo仍能记得两人刚刚熟识起来时，他因为无聊，第一次拖着Mendez去酒吧的情景。他惯例玩得开心的时候，一扭头就能看见Mendez坐在一边独自沉默地喝着酒。  
“原来Sanders没有骗我，你是真的很正经。”  
“是什么让你觉得Sanders会编这种毫无意义的谎言？”Mendez从自己的世界里回了神，认认真真地回答着Solo的玩笑话。  
“大概是……怕我带坏你？”Solo漫不经心地调侃着，毫不掩藏的视线在Mendez的脸上打量了一阵，又从肩线挪到他桌子底下的长腿，等终于看了个够才继续问他，“你真的是……很少来这种地方吧。”  
“偶尔也会和同事来。”他对Solo的发问觉得奇怪，“为什么我听出了可惜的语气？”  
“啧，长得好看的人总能在这种地方找到乐趣，你应该多来。”  
Mendez消化了一下Solo的回应，显然对新搭档没个边际的夸赞无所适从，Mendez把手握成拳头，用手背抵着鼻子擦了擦，又有些不好意思地抿了抿嘴，声音又轻又软。  
“不，仅仅是这种地方不适合我……等等，我并不是说我赞同你说的关于我好看的那部分——”  
想来，或许就是Mendez那个时候与外表截然不同的、稍显可爱的反应，挠着Solo的心灼烧起了一些不同的感情。  
Solo后来也时常用“CIA的小毛熊真是可爱啊”这种玩笑话来逗Mendez，然后被Mendez严肃地反驳说男人并不适合用可爱来形容，接着Solo就会看着Mendez皱着眉却拿他没办法的样子笑个不停。

Mendez终于从他的双臂中挣脱出来、转身面对着他的时候，Solo恍恍惚惚地想，原来不知不觉间，他们之间已经累积起了那么多的回忆。  
“Solo，我不明白你什么意思，”虽然谁也不想，但气氛仍然不可避免地尴尬起来，Mendez让自己尽量不要躲避Solo的视线，“我不得不说你的行为已经让我疑惑了。”  
Solo挑着眉直视着明显局促起来的Mendez，“所以你讨厌我，是吗？”  
“什么？！”Solo的指控显然出乎Mendez的意料，他赶紧澄清，“当然不是，当然…我怎么会讨厌你？！”  
“你这种反应不是讨厌是什么？”Solo哑然失笑，他朝Mendez又走近了一步，而后清楚地接收到Mendez的眼神里掺杂的犹疑。  
“……我不讨厌你，从来不。”Mendez对这样的Solo没了脾气。从以前开始就是如此，只要Solo这样笑、这样看着他，Mendez就无法真正对他生气，有任何的不愉快都好，都会因为Solo坦诚的话语和笑容而烟消云散。  
“不讨厌，那就是喜欢了。”语气末尾的笑意很明显，提问的人带着不探究到一个答案绝不罢休的气势。  
“……好吧，也许。”Mendez避无可避，终于给了一个回答，他在脑子里组织着语句，想着该如何给出一个不会吓到Solo的解释。  
不过剩下的话他也没有机会说完了，因为等Mendez回过神来的时候，Solo的唇已经离开了他的，只留了一些暧昧的温度在上面。  
“你还有什么要说的吗？”Solo明晃晃地笑着，Mendez垂着眼睛有点不知所措的模样，看在他眼里，只觉得很柔软。  
“这样也没话要说吗？”他的手伸向了Mendez的腰间，把还没反应过来的人带离了属于他的安全范围。  
Solo用嘴唇点了点Mendez的鼻子，然后歪着头，再一次吻了上去。Mendez显然对与男人接吻这件事很生疏，牙齿磕磕绊绊，最后却全数被Solo轻柔的引导给抚慰了。  
等Mendez眼睛睁睁合合凭着记忆被Solo摸索着推到床上时，Mendez觉得整个人都在发烫。Solo灼热的气息喷洒在他的耳边，被亲吻过的脖颈细碎地红了起来。Mendez下意识地仍有些闪躲，他努力抬起头，却还是看不大清Solo的表情。  
感觉到了Mendez的走神，Solo停下了亲吻的动作，他撑起上半身看向呼吸看起来有点困难的Mendez。  
“终于有话要说了？”Solo的目光里没有任何施压或是逼迫的意思，只是温柔地等着Mendez给出他的回答。  
“你……不用先去洗个澡什么的吗？我的意思是——”Mendez眨了眨眼睛，躲开了Solo明显肿胀起来的那个部位。  
“等我洗完澡出来你是不是已经跑了？”意料之外的问题让Solo还是忍不住扬起了嘴角。  
“……不跑，”Mendez看看天花板，又看看窗户，就是不肯看Solo，“不跑。”  
“我不相信你。”  
Mendez还想辩解两句，但又被Solo用嘴角上翘的弧度吻得连视线都模模糊糊，Solo桎梏着他的手，轻松地扯开Mendez本就松垮的睡衣丢到一边，转而开始脱自己的衣服。Mendez的呼吸克制但急促，Solo甚至能够感受到他细微的颤抖。Mendez的日常生活本就非常规律而有节制，偶尔有需求的时候，也是在洗澡的时候自己草草解决了，相比起年龄比他小的Solo，他的经验可以说是匮乏得可怕——尤其是和男人做爱这件事，完全为零。  
Solo忍耐着，吻在Mendez的身上游走，从腰际到小腹再到大腿根部，无一放过。明明是极其轻缓的动作，却还是让Mendez心里越来越紧张。他由着Solo曲起他的膝盖，给不了任何回应也不知该如何回应，只能顺从地跟着他的指示，努力适应他的手指挤压进他股间的力度，承受他冷静又危险的开拓。  
也许对着Solo，Mendez从来不懂拒绝。  
他了解Solo的每一面，却独独不了解他在性事上会是怎样的表现。被征服的感受超过了被折磨的错觉，终于令Mendez失去所有对自己的控制权，只能任由Solo支配。  
当Solo的阴茎终于霸道地完全挤进来时，Mendez的背脊已经沁出了一层细密的汗。他痛得连蜷起手指喊一声疼都没有力气，而Solo只是一下又一下、耐心地、细致地吻着他，等着他接受。他的吻移向Mendez的肩胛骨，顺着这个角度稍稍往下看，就能看到他和Mendez的身体紧密结合的地方。他想，他正深埋在Mendez的身体里，而Mendez只是顺从地喘息着、接纳着，没有反抗，只有包容，就像他一直以来做的那样。  
他觉得不可思议，但一切就是如此真切自然地发生了。他把自己的性器退出来一点，只给了Mendez几秒短暂的放松，而后便再次坚定地插了进去。Mendez含糊断续的呻吟提醒着他，他拥有的Mendez是真实的，而不再是那个在心上放了太久，久到从哪里翻找也不知道的人。  
Mendez的双腿被Solo压向两侧分得更开，Solo的抽插没有带什么技巧，Mendez不是他随便在酒吧认识的任何一个需要他取悦的人，他现在的所有行为，都只是因为最原始的占有欲——就好像长久以来以来在他脑海里不断提醒他“不要越界”的那根理智之线终于彻彻底底地断了。  
初次经历这种事的Mendez已经被他操射了一次，Solo停了下来，吻走了他泛到眼角的眼泪，而后又让他翻了个身，没管Mendez终于喊疼的小声抗议，再次撞了进去。  
Mendez觉得自己的肢体就快要松散，但Solo就这么从背后抱着他，狠狠地进入他。他的心跳声越过自己的胸腔又沿着Mendez后背的皮肤传过来，清晰而有力，和他正冲撞着自己的节奏一样，一下又一下，令Mendez头晕目眩，失去了所有思考能力。仿佛这空间里只剩Solo的心跳声、还有他深深埋进他身体里的那部分是仅有的真实。  
到达要释放的临界点时，Solo犹豫了一下，最后还是全数射在了Mendez体内。  
Solo的阴茎完全撤出Mendez身体的时候，Mendez才终于找回一点意识，他趴在床上大口喘息着，像是经历了什么漫长的折磨。他苦笑着想，他现在对自己的搭档，终于有了更深刻、更全面的认识了。  
而Solo却很快就平复了呼吸，他拉着Mendez起来，指指他身上黏答答的汗液，“现在我确实应该带你一起去洗个澡了。”  
Mendez脚掌终于贴着地的时候明显地站不住，Solo还留在他身体里的东西提醒着他自己刚刚被这个男人翻来覆去操得快哭出来的事实，他的神情在Solo看来既无力又委屈，惹得Solo又笑了起来。  
“你现在的样子会让我骄傲的。”  
等他被Solo扶到浴室，温热的水才终于冲走了一些身体上还残留的情欲，Solo让Mendez扶着墙，仔细地帮他清理掉了自己射进去的精液，而Mendez只是依旧愣愣地走着神，时不时不耐地又闷哼一声。  
最终当两个人都收拾干净。Solo想也没想抱着Mendez要睡的时候，Mendez才终于从那个陌生的世界里跳了出来。他扶着腰坐到了床边，直直看着Solo。  
Solo想了想，拉过他的手亲了亲他的指尖，又笑了。  
“你想让我走是吗？”  
Mendez摇摇头，想想又点了点头，抽回的手却又被Solo捉了回去。  
“跟我睡过就立刻赶我走的人，你是第一个，”Solo凑过去抿住Mendez的唇，细细地吮着，然后在自己的身体又对Mendez燃起欲望前离开，“你需要我给你几天的时间？”  
“五天。”Mendez毫不犹豫地伸出手掌。  
“三天。”伸出的手掌被Solo握进了手心。  
“那七天。”  
“两天。”Solo跳下床开始穿衣服，没再理会Mendez的讨价还价，他在Mendez徘徊的情绪里穿戴完毕后，又恢复了往日那种Mendez熟悉的、不正经的调调。  
“两天以后如果你还要躲着我，我可是会去CIA总部宣布我们俩睡过这件事的。”


End file.
